1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mount of a vehicle which reduces vibration generated by the operation of an engine, in more detail, an engine mount of a vehicle including a main rubber body in which a fastening bolt for assembling a vehicle engine is inserted, an inner case supporting the main rubber body and combined with the main rubber body, and a housing connected to the outer side of the inner case and defining the external appearance of the engine mount, in which at least one or more protrusions are formed on the outer circumference of the inner case, at least one or more insertion grooves where the protrusions are inserted are formed in the housing, and the protrusions of the inner case are inserted in the insertion grooves of the housing to improve strength and durability.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an engine mount is a device reducing vibration generated by the operation of an engine and the operation is as the following.
That is, high-frequency vibration with small amplitude or large amplitude which is generated while a vehicle travels is transmitted to the engine mount and fluid in the engine mount repeatedly flows up and down therein by contraction and restoration of a main rubber body disposed in the engine mount, such that the vibration energy of the engine is reduced.
FIG. 1 is an engine mount of the related art, in which the engine mount includes a housing 1 defining the outer body of the engine mount, a main rubber body 2, and a body 6 fixing the main rubber body 2 and having an elastic diaphragm 7 at the lower portion.
Further, a main liquid chamber 4 that is a space in which fluid flows is formed at the lower portion of the main rubber body 2 and a fastening bolt 3 is inserted in the upper portion of the main rubber body 2 to fasten the engine mount to the engine.
In the assembly structure of the engine mount having the above configuration, a hook-shaped curling portion 1a is formed at the lower portion of the housing 1, such that the end of the body 6 and the engine mount are combined with a car body frame (not shown) inside the curling portion 1a and a bracket 5 with a locking prominence at the end is inserted therein such that the housing 1, the body 6, and the bracket 5 are assembled.
According to the assembly structure of the engine mount having the above structure in the related art, when a strong external shock is applied to a vehicle due to a collision etc., the bracket 5 held by the curling portion 1a may be separated from the housing 1 by the external shock.
Further, in addition to separation of the bracket 5 due to an external shock described above, the housing 1 and the bracket 5 may be corroded by moisture flowing in a small gap in the curling portion 1a. 
On the other hand, as the engine mount described above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-226487 discloses an engine mount formed by integrally pressing a pair of main body plates and one sheet to the lower end of each of main the body plates.
However, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-226487 has a structure in which only one sheet is pressed to the lower end of the main body plate, such that it is vulnerable to an external shock, such as a collision of vehicles, and the engine mount is not sufficiently fixed.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-293607 discloses an engine mount in which a first fitting device and a second fitting device are disposed apart from each other at an opening of one side of a bracket, a cocking portion of the bracket is integrally formed, and a circular fitting device is disposed at the outer circumference.
However, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-293607 requires many components for assembling the engine mount, such as the first fitting device, the second fitting device, the cocking portion, and the circular fitting device, such that the assembly structure is complicated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.